


Ваша паранормальная

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete Ridiculousness, F/F, Paranormal Investigators, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Как бы ни старался, Шерлок не может удалить воспоминания о сестре. Особенно когда она постоянно где-то поблизости, позорит имя семьи.





	Ваша паранормальная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paranormally Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512000) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> Работа переведена для участия а Фандомной Битве 2017 
> 
> Беты: Просто_Даша, Eleanor_White, Xenya-m

— Эвр Холмс, автор книги «Призраки среди нас», опубликовала наработки по решению вопросов, связанных с расшифровкой измерений электромагнитного поля и тем, как общество исследования паранормальных явлений может их использовать, — зевая на последней паре слов, прочитала Молли вслух.

Было рано, слишком рано. Шерлок попросил впустить его в морг до начала смены, и Молли не смогла отказать. Он пришел без Джона, бормоча себе под нос что-то про то, как Джон должен быть благодарен за приглашение обследовать вместе с ним тело доктора Джейкоба Сейна в четыре часа утра. Компания Шерлока всегда действовала на Молли бодряще, но в такое время энергии у нее хватало только на чтение новостей, лишь косвенно связанных с работой.

— Эта Холмс имеет какое-то отношение к тебе?

Шерлок обернулся и проговорил:

— Никакого. Как ты вообще могла такое предположить? — но выражение лица его выдало.

— Сказал так, как будто признался в убийстве моей собаки, — заметила Молли и, не удержавшись, добавила: — А потом вызвал ее дух, чтобы поиграть.

— Призраков не существует, сверхъестественные явления невозможны, в природе не бывает того, что нельзя объяснить с помощью науки. Если бы хоть один из этих «охотников за привидениями» применил научный подход, а не полагался в своих безумных поисках только на чистую веру, то давно бы понял, что его находки ненастоящие. Любой, кто верит в подобную чушь, либо слишком доверчив, либо у него работает еще меньше клеток мозга, чем у бедолаги доктора на этом столе.

— М-м-м, ты довольно много об этом знаешь. Уверен, что тебе не интересен оккультизм?

— Пожалуй, только почившие лидеры достойных внимания культов, — буркнул Шерлок и вернулся к… трудно назвать то, чем он занимался, аутопсией, скорее это был эксперимент. Желай Молли по-настоящему разозлить Шерлока, она бы спросила, насколько часто сам он использует научный метод в сравнении с упомянутыми в газете исследователями паранормального, но ей слишком хотелось спать.

Теперь, когда она оставила попытки влюбить в себя Шерлока, стало легче вот так по-доброму над ним подшучивать. Правда, Молли все равно каждый день причиняло боль осознание того, что ей так сильно дорог человек, практически состоящий в браке с другим мужчиной. С замечательным, достойным мужчиной, который тоже был ей другом.

Молли открыла статью из любопытства, потом перешла на сайт с исследованиями по теме. Эвр Холмс слишком хорошо писала для того, кто верил в существование призраков, была очень умна и, похоже, получила академическое образование. Молли невольно представила, какой дивный спор мог бы получиться у Шерлока с этой женщиной. На странице с контактной информацией значилось, что Эвр Холмс жила в Лондоне. Что-то такое было в ее лице… Молли, впрочем, не эксперт, хоть ее работа и включала ежедневное изучение чужих лиц. Возможно, они встречались где-то в городе. Хотя, кто знает, не выдавала ли она желаемое за действительное: женщина отличалась той своеобразной красотой, что была и у Шерлока.

Вскоре Шерлоку понадобилась помощь, и Молли выкинула лишние мысли из головы.

Ненадолго, впрочем. Как-то ночью, когда она настолько устала, что не могла заснуть, Молли вернулась к сайту Эвр Холмс: читала записи в блоге, посмеиваясь над некоторыми историями. Лишь пара из них были действительно страшными, остальные — просто веселыми. Молли совершенно не верила в сверхъестественное, но ее привлек емкий, четкий стиль автора.

Она была слишком занята, чтобы регулярно следить за обновлениями в блоге, но когда появлялась свободная минутка, посвящала это время чтению. Несмотря на то что они с Эвр жили в одном городе, Молли не надеялась когда-нибудь встретить эту удивительную женщину. Лондон огромен. Должно произойти чудо, чтобы они оказались в одном месте в одно и то же время.

Однако в этот раз помогла ложь.

Молли опоздала на рождественскую вечеринку Шерлока и Джона. Она приехала, когда все гости уже собрались: миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт и Грег. Большой неожиданностью для нее оказалось присутствие в доме Эвр Холмс — она стояла в центре гостиной и разговаривала с Джоном.

Шерлок, взглянув на Молли, со вздохом представил их друг другу:

— Эвр, это Молли. Она твоя фанатка.

— Привет, — отозвалась Молли, внезапно обрадовавшись пережитому шоку. Лишь потому она и не покраснела, когда произнесла: — Мне нравится ваш блог. Но, Шерлок, ты же сказал, вы не родственники.

— Я ее удалил, — недовольно прошептал он.

Эвр потрепала Шерлока по щеке:

— Ты никогда не мог меня удалить. Кроме того, я — причина, по которой ты стал детективом: всегда хотел доказать, что я неправа. И как твои успехи?

— Все так же ты не желаешь прислушаться к разумным доводам. Как я могу что-то тебе доказать, когда ты полагаешься только на веру. Я лишь хочу…

— Шерлок, тебе стоит на это взглянуть… — поспешно сказал Джон, схватив друга за руку, чтобы увести в сторону.

Молли Джон шепнул на ухо:

— Не думал, что у Шерлока может быть родственник, с которым он спорит больше, чем с Майкрофтом.

Молли захихикала. О Шерлок! Пусть и самую малость, но он это заслужил. Она ожидала, что Эвр последует за братом, чтобы продолжить разговор, который доставлял ей столько удовольствия, судя по веселому блеску глаз, но Эвр осталась рядом с ней.

— Как так вышло, что кто-то из семьи Холмс заинтересовался сверхъестественными явлениями? — поинтересовалась Молли в надежде удержать внимание Эвр подольше. Если получится, то на целую вечность. Стоило признать, что Молли слегка увлеклась сестрой Шерлока.

— Мирская суета так предсказуема. Проведя лишь час в твиттере, я могу с минимальной погрешностью определить ближайшее будущее. Что же в этом интересного? К паранормальному же относится немало явлений в нашем мире, которые трудно объяснить даже с моим уровнем интеллекта. Это так весело.

— Кажется, я понимаю.

Их взгляды встретились. У Эвр оказались невозможно яркие голубые глаза. Молли практически не заметила, как Эвр вытащила из кармана и протянула ей визитку.

— Что это?

— Мои координаты. В эти выходные я расследую случай в заброшенной психиатрической больнице — возможно, явление призрака. Тебе понравится.

Молли прикусила губу и улыбнулась:

— Скорее всего, но я наверняка испугаюсь.

Эвр улыбнулась ей в ответ:

— Подержу тебя за руку.

И Молли вдруг поняла, что с нетерпением будет ждать выходных.


End file.
